Relit Flames
by MeganBellaRoseBlack
Summary: Can an ember of love still exist after so long? And if so, can it ever learn to burn again?
1. An Annoyance

**A/N This is my first Reba fic that I haven't used a song as the basis for, so let me know what you think. It'd be appreciated :D Thanks. **

After three more years of bickering and arguments, Brock and Barbra Jean had decided it would be best if they ended it civilly and get the divorce they had planned on getting all those years ago. Barbra Jean had Henry throughout the week and Brock had him weekends. That way everyone was happy and they could continue their lives as normal. Barbra Jean had been the one to move out and find a new place but she had managed to buy the only house on the street that was up for sale so she was still right next door to Reba which had both its good and bad points. Kyra had moved out and had moved into a communal house with her band mates so that they could play their 'devil music' at any time they wanted to without disturbing parent or neighbours, but she still visited semi-regularly and Reba had to admit, she liked it that way. They had a much better relationship now, they didn't fight and Kyra was always pleased to see her when she came by.

Reba folded the washing and carefully placed it into the basket, humming along to the country radio that she had playing. Jake was out so she was free to play whatever she wanted as loudly as she wanted. She was finding that she could do that more and more as Jake was getting older. He was a right little socialite, always at someone or others house. She thought that it would have bothered her more then it did, but she had found that she liked the time alone to be able to do all the things that she wasn't able to do when she had kids screaming at her from every direction and needing things constantly. Brock came through the door as she was folding the last few shirts and she met him with a smile.

'Hey Reba'

'Hey' she looked up waiting for the request that was sure to follow but silence met her. She frowned slightly as she continued to fold. 'You just comin over to say hey now? My beauty made you loose your words?' she asked with a smile. Brock shook his head to try and dismiss the thoughts that were playing through his mind and laughed lightly.

'No, I just wanted to know if-'

'There it is' Reba butted in. Brock stopped speaking and his face took on his usual confused look.

'What?'

'You only ever come round here to ask something. I was wondering when it would come. And there it is' Brock walked further into the house and took a seat on the sofa where the remaining clothes sat.

'Fine. I'll just sit here and make conversation. Forget it. You're right. Beautiful weather we're having' Reba laughed at his stupidity as he crossed his arms and arranged his legs in the typical male 4 shape. With one hand on her hip and an eye brow raised, Reba looked down at him.

'What did you want?'

'Nothing'

'What was it?'

'Nope'

'Bro-'

'No'

'Wh-'

'No'

'W-'

'No!'

'You don't even know what I was going to say!' Reba cried, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Brock lifted his chin and looked away from her in pure stubborness for a second and the looked back at her. 'Well I had a pretty good idea'

'Well I guess you'll never know now' She replied, continuing to fold and then picking up the basket and placing it on her hip as she started to make her way upstairs. Brock jumped up and began to follow her.

'Tell me then'

'Nope'

'Reba'

'I was just gonna say you're a buffalos butt' she threw him a smug smile over her shoulder as she placed the basket down on her bed and sat down next to it. Brock stood as close as he could to her, their knees touching as he placed both hands on his hips and puffed out his chest as he towered over her and looked down. She tried to hold back her laugh and leant back with both hands behind her propping her up.

'How dare you' he boomed in an over zealous dramatic voice causing Reba to let out a stream of loud laughter.

'You're dumb' she said, lightly hitting his stomach and pushing him back from her so she could stand up. They were both aware of the closeness between them as she stood but she thought nothing of it as she moved away from him and began to put the washing away in her wardrobe.

'You should wear the one more often' Brock said, eyeing a clinging silk shirt that she rarely wore due to its low cut, but it brought out her eyes perfectly and accentuated her figure even more. He loved it on her. He had brought it for her back when they were married. It was his last anniversary present before he made a mess of everything. Reba looked at him in surprise. It was very rare that he would even take a note of what she was wearing or wore, let alone suggest she wear something more often. In fact, she didn't think he had done that for many many moons. She looked at the shirt in her hands and shrugged.

'Maybe'


	2. A Drink

**A/N This is a pretty long chapter. I don't think that they will all be this long, but then again, I prefer long chapters when I'm reading. I hope you like this part and there should be more up soon. Enjoy. As always, please review.. I really appreciate all the reviews I do get.**

**Meg'ox**

Walking back downstairs, the pair laughed as Brock copied everything Reba said in a horrific imitation of her southern accent.

'I do _not _sound like that!' Reba exclaimed.

'Ehh dooh _naaahhyyt _shoowhnd lhiiiiyke thaaayyttt' Brock repeated earning a swift slap upside the head. They took a seat together on the sofa and Reba raised an eye brow as he copied her body language.

'Cut it out'

'Chuuut ehhyyyyt - ow!'

'yeah, 'ow'' Reba told him as she removed her hand from squeezing the top of his knee just at the kneecap painfully like her daddy always used to do to her. It never failed to shut a person up. 'You wanna stay for a drink?'

'Reba? Drinking? In the day? Well I never' Brock teased but followed her to the kitchen as she took out two glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of white wine out the fridge.

'It's not like it's 3 in the afternoon. It's 7PM Brock. Will wine do? Or do you want something stronger? I should have something round here that I keep for when Barbra Jean comes round and I need to take my mind off her' a sarcastic smile played at her lips as she held the white wine up to him. He nodded that white would be fine and she poured two drinks.

'You love her really'

'Yeah, I know' Reba admitted with a sigh. Her and the goofball had grown close and she knew that she would always be there for her. It was refreshing to have someone there that she could always call on when she was alone or bored. It was like having Lorrie Ann back, minus the constant sex talk and never ending string of guys calling her…actually, forget about they string of guys part. Barbra Jean had her fair share of suitors.

They walked back into the sitting room and back to the sofa as they toasted themselves and sipped their drinks in silence. It was like being back in the old days before they were divorced, before they had kids when they would just sit whilst a comfortable blanket of silence settled over them. Neither one felt the need to break it and smash the atmosphere. They were perfectly happy in their own thoughts contemplating whatever was running through their heads. It was like that now. They both were just happy say next to each other with the cool glass in their hands, slowly sipping away. A happy sigh from Reba caused Brock to look at her as she gazed off into space. He wondered what she was thinking about and what had caused that content sigh to slip from her lips.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Reba looked at him, brought from her daydream, and a soft smile lit her lips.

'Oh, just thinking about the silence' she told him, her head cocked lazily to one side.

'About good old times?'

'Brock, if old times were so good, we wouldn't let them get old'

'They weren't all bad' he said, a hint of hurt to his voice. He cherished every memory from their marriage, and to him, the good old times were way more the good.

'Yeah I know they weren't. They're still old though. Just another photo of time that's nice to get out, dust off and look at occasionally'

'You're getting very deep tonight' he laughed, nudging her lightly with his shoulder. She smiled at him softly and nudged him back. Brock shifted slightly in his seat and leant in closer to her 'I remember a time when you used to quite the little party animal' he said softy into her ear. A short involuntary laugh escaped her lips. That wasn't true. She was your regular book worm but she had attended parties and become a little more wild so that she could see him. When they had first met, there was nothing she wouldn't do to be around him a bit more, a bit longer, a bit closer. It was true though that she had grown to like the parties and music. Not _loved _it, but she had liked it enough. Despite her small size and light weight, she had been able to drink a lot of people under the table, much to their amazement.

'How is that relevant?' she asked, a glimmer in her eye.

'I just wondered if you wanted to get out that stronger drink that you previously alluded to and revisit said old times.' a mischievous smile graced his lips as he saw her roll her eyes in a typical Reba manner and shake her head. He knew she'd say no… at first.

'No. I'm playing any kinda drinking game tonight. It's a Tuesday'

'You used to play on a Tuesday'

'_Used to_ being the key words of that sentence' she fired back. Brock let out a heavy sigh and arranged his face into a giving up expression.

'Fine. I guess you're right. I mean, there really is no point anyway. I'd clearly beat you…. Like I _used to_.' He saw her eyes narrow as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He knew that would get her.

'Ohhh you know I can handle my drink way better then you ever could!'

'Really? Cos I thought that it was me who was less of a lightweight?'

'That was me, and you know it!' she spat as she sharply stood up and walked into the kitchen. Brock followed her trying to stop the smile coming to his lips and the laughter pouring forth from his mouth.

'I guess we'll never know' he sighed again for added effect and watched as she took out a bottle of vodka hidden in the depths of a cupboard and slammed two shot glasses down on the island. They were the glasses they had used all those years ago that were a Christmas present to Reba from Lorrie Ann because they were larger then usual shot glasses which would cause a person to get drunk quicker which was always Lorrie Anns aim - to get Reba drunk - because she 'was only a slut when she was pissed' and it amused her friend no end.

'I hate you' Reba spat whilst she poured out two shots, took one in her hand and whacked it back. Brock could no longer stop the laughter as he saw her grimace and cringe and he took his shot and copied her action. The sharpness hit the back of his throat as he swallowed, but he smashed his glass on the table and leant against the island with one arm.

'Fill me up, baby' he gave her a cheeky wink as she poured more of the clear liquid into his glass and they both chugged them back again.

'You feeling dizzy yet Brock?' Reba mocked, as they downed their fifth shot. Brock smiled smugly at her.

'Is that a slur I detect in that lovely southern drawl of yours?' Reba let out a girlish giggle very unlike her own and Brock raised his eyes brows comically at her unexpected laugh.

On the eight shot, Reba was laughing hysterically as Brock tried to pour their next drinks, but managed to spill most of it over the table.

'Cheat!' she yelled, pointing to the spillage over the island. 'You cant do that! You have can't just throw half yours over the table!' her words were accompanied by a rather dramatic arm wave to demonstrate the general direction which Brock had spilt the drink in.

'Whatever' he mumbled as he knocked her glass towards her.

As they took their twelfth and thirteenth shots, Reba had an idea. Her eyes scrunched up as she leant on the island with one arm and pointed in her ex-husbands face.

'I….IIII think that we should take this to the living room' she finished with a deep nod of her head. Brock considered this for a moment and concluded that it would probably be best. Together, they carried the nearly empty bottle of vodka, two shot glasses and themselves over to the sofa and slumped into the cushions.

'I feel sick' Brock grumbled as he leant his head against the back of sofa.

'Did I just hear a 'you win'?' Reba asked, pressing one hand to her ear and leaning towards Brock.

'Nope' he replied as he took his next shot and poured it down his neck. Reba matched his actions and went to pour the next but Brocks hand on hers stopped her.

'I can't be bothered any more' he whined, his words lazy and slurred.

'So I _do_ win' Reba leant close to his face, a grin plastered over her face. 'Say it'

'You don't win'

'Then have another'

'You win' he pulled a childish face of defeat as he finally admitted that she was able to drink more then him, although they were both heavily effected.

'Awwww little Brocky got beaten by Reba-eba?' she pinched his cheeks lightly and laughed hysterically as he tried to bat her away, his hands heavy and clumsy. Reba shifted and lay back against the sofa as well, her head lolling to his shoulder the room spinning slightly around her. 'Wow I haven't drink for a long time. Drunk. No, drank. I haven't drank for a long time' she shook her head and closed her eyes as she corrected herself.

'I think we should put some music on' the idea hit Brock suddenly and he pulled the weight of his body up from where he was sat and padded over to the music player and stabbed at the buttons until a song came on, knocking a picture frame over in the process. 'Dance with me Reba!' he grabbed at her hand and ignored her objecting words as he pulled her whole weight up and forced her into his arms and bobbed her around until she finally wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leant against his chest as he moved her around the room.

'Remember? We always used to dance when we got drunk. Remember?'

'Yeah I remember' she told him. She looked up at him, her head leaning right back as she took in his appearance. Her head swayed gently from side to side as she looked at his aging face. She didn't remember all those wrinkles and she dreaded to think what lines he saw making their ways across her features. Suddenly her swaying stopped.

'My gosh, you use a lot of fake tan' she burst out laughing at his hurt and shocked expression. 'You're orange!' she observed, her words coming out loud and bubbly.

'I match your hair then' he shot back, his hand flicking the back of her hair up. She laughed and did the same to him, her hands running through his short blonde curls. She watched her hand as she repeated the action, flicking again and again his hair. He laughed as he watched the amusement dancing in her eyes. He decided it wasn't fair for her to do it to him repeatedly if he wasn't doing it to her, so he dragged his hand from the base of her neck to the top of her head pulling her hair with it. He then placed both hands atop her head and moved them around creating a nice nest of tangles and knots on the top of her head. She giggled and scrunched her eyes as he continued to mix all her hair together until he finally stopped and she looked at him straight faced and looking ridiculous with her flaming waves all bunched and knotted together. Her fringe was flying in every direction and strands were covering her eyes.

'You're a butt' she told him flatly, but she made no attempt to fix the mess he had created.

'I don't know, I think you look better like that' Brock laughed, his hands back around her waist gently resting on her hips. 'You should've come to our wedding like that.' A laugh fell from her lips as she pulled away with a soft hit to his chest.

'Yeah well, you shouldn't have _come to our wedding' she winked as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Brock stumbled after her, laughter filling the house. _

_The pair of them lay down on her bed fully clothed until she mumbled that she was tired. Brock glanced over to the beauty that lay beside him and noted her heavy eyelids and deep breathing. She was so close to sleep if she wasn't already there. He gently pulled the duvet from under her and replaced it over the precious woman before him. He didn't want her to grow cold in the night. He listened to her heavy breaths as he lay next to her just taking in her gorgeous face. He smiled at her mess of hair and knew that she'd have something to say about it in the morning when she was in pain dragging a brush through it, but right now he didn't care. _

_The divorced couple slept in each others arms, her under the duvet, him on top of it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable in the morning but even with something between them, nothing could stop their sleeping bodies from searching and finding one another and lying in the oh so familiar embrace that they had slept in for all those years, all those years ago. _


	3. A Morning

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this fic. As I said before, it's m first so I hope it's going okay. **

**As always, reviews are muchly appreciated. A birthday present? :D ;) **

**MBRB'ox **

Reba felt the warm and comforting arm of her ex-husband snaked around her shoulder, under the duvet and rested gently on her waist. Her first thoughts where that her head was pounding and nothing was really making sense. Why did she have a thumping in her brain, why was she fully clothed, why was there a weight next to her and why was there a warm arm rested on her hip? She turned her head slightly to see what said weight was and who the arm belonged to and a frown line appeared between her brows as she saw it was Brock who was lying atop the blankets next to her. He shifted in his sleep, a small sigh like mumble falling from his lips. He seemed content. Memories of their little game came trickling back to her as she remembered that she had broken out the vodka. It was so unlike her, but she was never one to turn down a dare or to labelled something she wasn't - in this case someone who couldn't hold her drink. A small smile came to her as she recalled how they had danced together just like they had when they were dating, her with her head against his chest, him with his hands on her hips. Her hand absentmindedly went to her hair as she laughed softly as she remembered that he had found great joy in creating a tangle in her red curls, but the laugh quickly stopped as she felt her hand weave through an absolute mess. Sleeping had only caused her hair to become more messy and now it would take quite a while to get it back smooth and silky like she liked it to be. With a dramatic eye roll which was promptly followed by a groan as she realised that eye rolls weren't the thing to do at that moment in time, she carefully pulled herself from the bed and walked over to her mirror. A short laugh burst from her as she saw that she looked a complete and utter wreck. Hair was flying in every direction, eye makeup smudged down her face and she still had that half-squint that came with being barely awake. The sound of Brock rolling over and throwing his arm over the side of the bed that she had just been lying on her made her glance over to him. She couldn't deny that it was nice to sleep with someone again and to wake up with someone there to be held by but if anyone asked, she would rather die then admit it. Brocks eyes fluttered and opened slowly. Reba watched as he took a couple sleepy deep breaths and looked around him to establish his bearings and she greeted him with a smile when his eyes settled on her haggard appearance. 

'And the beast is awake' she joked. Brock smiled lazily and laughed a little as he put his head back down on the pillow, still looking at her. 

'How long have you been up?' 

'A couple minutes most' she told him, walking back over to the bed and perching on the edge. Silence settled over them for a couple of seconds as they stared at one another. 

'So this is a little weird' Brock finally managed to say, waving to the room that he had woken up in. Reba nodded gently in agreement trying not to jolt her head too much. 

'You can say that again' 

'I sure made a mess of your hair, huh' Brock laughed, his eyes on the nest that was atop her head. Reba slapped him lightly and pretended to frown but she couldn't keep her lips from turning up slightly. 

'You butt' 

'You love it' 

'Yeah, whatever' she got up to get a brush and started to try and untangle the knots he had created. Each time she pulled the brush, a sharp pain would rush through her and she couldn't help but wince. 

'Want some help?' Brock offered climbing out of the bed and padding over to stand behind her. He watched her face in the mirror as she tried to pull the brush through again.

'I think you've helped enough thanks' Reba frowned, but Brock still took the brush from her hand an guided her over to the bed. He ordered her to sit down and tried to gently tease her hair so it wouldn't hurt her so much. She knew there was no point in arguing with him, it would only aggravate her and her headache. 

'Thanks for sleeping on top last night by the way' Brock was a little surprised at her words. He didn't expect her to acknowledge the fact they'd 'slept together' nor that he had tried not to make her uncomfortable. 'I guess you're really becoming a gentleman' she winked with a laugh. Brock smiled and hit her shoulder playfully. 

'Well I know you, you'd just not be able to resist me. You'd be all over me and then blame it on the drink' he laughed, pressing himself up against her back momentarily. Reba squealed and pushed him away with her back. 

'Yeah, cos I'm so attracted to you're annoying ways' she rolled her eyes a little and told him to get on with sorting her hair. 

'I think you're gonna have to wash it and see if that does any good' he frowned. Reba sighed and stood up, nodding in agreement. 

With a towel wrapped around her slender body and her hair _finally tamed, Reba walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom humming the time warp. She always had loved show tunes. Brock was lying on her bed facing the bathroom door, his eyes half shut like he had just been dozing off. At the sight of her running her hands through her soaked red hair and only a towel covering her, he sat up. It didn't seem to occur to her at first that she was standing half naked in front of her ex dripping wet, but as she saw him looking her up and down taking in her curves, her eyes widened. _

'_Oh Lord. I'm sorry Brock, I forgot' she stumbled over her words, absolutely horrified. She turned to dash back into the bathroom but realised she had no clothes in there, so she turned again, ran to the wardrobe, grabbed the first things that she could find and ran back into the bathroom. Brock was chuckling slightly as he thought back to her gorgeous figure. She was so perfect…. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'craaaaaaaaap' and a couple seconds later, she stepped back into the bedroom, the turquoise blue shirt that he had told her she should wear more often on. It had no buttons near the top so hung open slightly allowing him a slight glimpse of the black lace of her bra that she had hastily grabbed. Her dark jeans clung to her curves. Overall, she looked stunning in the outfit that she had literally thrown together. _

'_I see you decided to wear it' Brock grinned with a cheeky wink. _

'_Don't flatter yourself' she grumbled as she walked past the bed that he was now sitting up on. He literally couldn't help himself as she watched her butt in those snug jeans as she faced the mirror and leant forwards to apply make up. 'Brock, if you don't remove your eyes from me right now, ill scratch them out so you can never look at anything again' she told him, her eyes never ever moving from the liner she was concentrating on applying lightly. _

'_You still look good, Red' she turned to him to shoot him an evil glance, but the sincerity in his voice and eyes stopped her and stunted her for a second. She her certainly not expected him to be serious, but no laugh or joke was across his face. _

'_Thanks' she said softly, turning back to the mirror but she paused a second before she continued what she was doing. _

'_I mean it.' silence filled the room as Reba stopped once more and looked down slightly. She didn't want their newly found friendship to be moved into awkward and unknown territory. She was comfortable with how they were and she didn't want things to chance. Much. _

_She turned once more to him and took a few steps forward. She could help but to briefly lay a hand softly on his cheek as their eyes met. _

'_I know you do' she replied gently, her voice tender and sweet and a beautiful smile across her lips, but there was a trace of sadness in it as if the moment was so bittersweet that it was confusing the hell out of her. _

'_It's been a weird morning, hasn't it' Brock tried to ease the tension that was steadily building in the room. _

'_Certainly has' They seemed to just get caught in each others eyes, her liner still in her hand but now forgotten. She nodded slightly as she stood in front of him looking down into his blues. Slowly as so she could pull away if she felt the need to, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer to him. Her heart was racing as she took that small step forward and knew that she should get out now while she could. Such a gently, tender touch couldn't be mistaken as a touch of friendship. His legs were either side of hers as he pulled her closer still so she was nearly touching the bed that he was sat on, his hands slid round the back of her and rested on the small of her back clasped together. He lay his head on her perfectly flat stomach for a while pulling her as close as he could knowing that she would probably never allow him to touch her again but craving her so much. He had thought that the burning love for her he had always felt had been doused in water and was just ash and soot left on the floor, something that was all but impossible to remove but no longer burning but as he rested his head and felt her wrap her arms around him and just stand before him, he could feel the spark that was needed to allow that ash to turn back to an ember which, if carefully fanned and cared for, could turn back to a fire. _

_Thoughts raced through her head as she lightly traced her fingers over the soft skin of the crook of his neck. She knew what was going to happen. She knew from the very second that his hands landed on her hips. Her finger moved up his neck to his jaw line and down his jaw so one finger was ever so sweetly under his chin. She slowly moved his head up to look at her and their eyes were fused once more. Ever so tentatively, she moved her face down to his level and placed a soft butterfly kiss on his lips. Just a little thing that sent sparks through his body. He had missed her gorgeous lips on his so much. Her lips hovered above his for a second, the air between their faces thick with sexual yet tender tension. And then she kissed him once more, all the desire and passion she had unknowingly locked away pouring into her ex-husband. _


	4. A Little Passion

Brock lay above her, her wrists held in his hand pinned above her head while he smothered her body with sweet butterfly kisses. Each kiss brought with it an unbelievable thrill and a shock of electricity through her body. She knew she sounded like a trashy adult novel, but she didn't really care what she sounded like as long as Brock was dropping those delicious kissed on her stomach. He had unbuttoned the shirt that he loved so much and it still covered her shoulders but lay open. She giggled as he kissed her just above the waist and felt him smile against her skin. He had forgotten how ticklish she was and how he used to torture her for as long as it would take for her to be in pain and kick him off her, so with a sly smile, he kissed her waist again and again as she writhed underneath him, laughter pouring from her ruby lips. He released her wrists and allowed his now free hand to fall on her other hip and push into her bare flesh, she squealed and arched her back away from him, her eyes scrunched tight. He felt her hands around his face and her tugging up so their faces were inches apart.

'Stop it' she said in a low, husky voice which was incredibly sexy to him and what made her even more irresistible was that she wasn't aware of her undeniable beauty and sexiness.

'Oh really?' he raised an eye brow, teasing her and starting to get up from the bed but she caught his wrist and pulled him back to her, their lips millimetres apart.

'I only meant the tickling' she clarified with a passionate kiss. They only parted so his top could be discarded on her floor. His hands roamed over the smooth white skin of her stomach which was a stark contrast to the coal black lace of her bra which was soon also removed along with both their jeans. Soon all that stood between them was a pair of black boy short panties and pale blue boxers. His hands played with the fabric of her panties, slowly pulling them down her hips. If she wanted to stop now then he wanted to give her one last chance. But still, his heart dropped a million miles as she felt her hand rest on his and stop him. He pulled back to see what was wrong and if she had had some form of realisation that this was all wrong and completely not what she wanted. Her concerned blue eyes met his and she let out a short breath.

'Reeb?' he questioned but she seemed to have a battle of thoughts raging in her mind.

'It…it's been a long time' she said gently with a small embarrassed smile. Her eyes pleaded for his understanding as to what she was saying, she didn't want to have to spell it out to him so completely but relief ran through her as Brock smiled back at her and dropped a small kiss on her lips.

'Noone?' she shook her head with one side of her mouth pulled up in a half smile, half frown kind of way. He was her last time and she desperately wanted him again, but she was a little worried. He dropped another kiss on her mouth and nodded shortly, love shining through his eyes.

'I'll be careful' he winked. Reba pulled back a little as he tried to kiss her again.

'I'm serious Brock'

'Don't worry Reba, I wont do anything until you tell me too' he stared into her deep blue eyes trying to convince her that he wasn't going to hurt or break her. She nodded, a loving smile on her face and he felt her guide his hand with his thumb hooked in her panties down her thigh. After they both lay completely naked, Brock guided himself to her and she nodded slightly. Slowly and carefully, he pushed into her and realised that she wasn't kidding when she said he was her last. Pain coursed through her lower body as he entered her and unwilling tears of pain welled momentarily in her eyes before she blinked them away. Her gasp was covered up by Brock bringing her into a passionate kiss as he allowed her to get used to the feeling of him again. Pulling away again, he looked at her for confirmation he could start moving and was met with another small nod.

Soon they were gasping for breath and holding on to each other tight as their bodies tried to regain strength. Brock held her as tight as he could, scared that she would leave him but she had no such thoughts. Reba smiled against his chest, an arm slung over him as they relaxed into one another.

She awake an hour or two later with Brocks chest still under her head and as she glanced at the clock, she realised that it was half ten and Jake would probably be home soon. He had spent the night at Van and Cheyenne's place. She sleepily dragged herself from him and took a quick shower and started to get changed. Brock awake as she was tugging her pants up her over her hips and buttoning them.

'You ain't half bad' he winked. Reba gave him a disapproving look as she buttoned up her blouse and ran a hand through her hair.

'You need to get up. Now' she told him and began to walk out the room.

'I can't unless I have a good morning kiss' Reba stopped in her tracks and turned to him, clutching the duvet with one arm lazily behind his head. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

'Up' she repeated beginning to turn but his hand around her waist caught her off guard and she was dragged down on to the bed, her lips glued to his. She forced herself to pull away and fumbled around, her arms and body caught in the covers of her bed. She found her footing and pulled herself up.

'That wasn't half bad either' he winked, a smile splitting his face. The sight of her over him was enough to make his heart burst.

'Up. Now' she repeated once more and turned to walk out the bedroom door, but she couldn't help but throw a giant smile back at him over her shoulder.


	5. A Secret

**A/N I'm sorry that this has been SO long coming and this is such a small chapter. My laptop had a couple problems :/ I am back in action though and will (hopefully) be updating regularly again : ) This is such a small chapter because I really wanted to get something done, but at the same time, I have a law exam tomorrow and so have been crazy mad revising for that. Wish me luck! I hope you enjoy this little ol' chapter! Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy.**

**MBRB'ox**

Reba sipped a coffee as she leant over the paper sitting at the kitchen table. Footsteps came down the stairs and warm comforting arms wrapper around her shoulders. A gently hand caressed her collar bone and kissed behind her ear on the opposite side to the collar bone that was being lightly rubbed.

'Your hair smells so good' he whispered as she leant into him and giggled.

'It's only shampoo' she rolled her eyes as she heard him sniffing, taking in the smell of her flame red locks.

'And you're only beautiful' he took a seat next to her and smiled at her adoringly. Reba cocked her head to one side and frowned at him, a tiny trace of a smile on her face.

'You can stop with all the compliments. You got what you wanted' Reba took another sip of coffee and glanced back down at the paper.

'You know it wasn't like that!' his voice was filled with shock as he watched her casually looking over the newspaper in front of her.

'Suuuuuure it wasn't' she didn't look up at him as she replied and drank her coffee.

'I love you, Reba!' Reba looked up at him as she heard his words. A smile spread across her lips and she leant over to him pecking his lips.

'I love you too' her eyes shone with happiness and he could see it clearly. He could see everything when her crystal eyes were looking directly into his. She was like a book with large print screaming out for him to read her.

'Is this real?' Brock pulled her up into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her hips. Together they swayed slightly with pure bliss. Reba let a soft laugh trickle from her and she nodded.

'Real as the fake tan on your face' she beamed. Her arms looped around his neck and she kept eye contact with him for the longest time before gently pulling him down to meet her. They met with sparks flying in every direction, their mouths like old friends meeting after so long. She had fooled herself into thinking that she was over him for so long that it was all the more incredible that she was now able to kiss him with such passion and tenderness. He pulled back as the front door opened and closed and he heard Jake call out that he was home. Reba dived into the chair that she had been sat in and Brock casually walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools.

Jake wandered into the kitchen and greeted both his parents with a 'hi'.

'Hi honey, did you have a good night?' Reba asked with her eyes back on the newspaper she had been reading on and off all morning but now her mind was far from the black and white print. It wasn't even with her son who was telling her in detail about how he had eaten so much he was nearly sick and then beat Benny in a 9 - 7 marathon of racing.

'That's brilliant' Reba smiled at him. 'Jake, mind if I have a quick word with your Dad? Alone?' Jake looked at his father and nodded.

'How come you're here anyway dad?'

'Better coffee' Brock winked at his son as he accepted his answer and ran up to his room to get ready for a shower and then go out again.

'Do you wanna tell the kids?' Brock asked her. He didn't want to do anything that she wasn't ready to do but then again, it would probably be a lot of fun to be sneaking around again like they did when they were first dating and didn't want their friends to know. Reba shook her head as she got up and walked over to where Brock was sat. His hands moved to her hips again and she perched herself lightly on his knee.

'I don't wanna tell them' she looked gorgeous with her hair falling in her eyes and her flawless skin almost glowing with happiness.

'How come?'

'I wanna keep you as my own little secret for a while' she smiled slyly kissing him softly.

'I think that I like that idea' he returned her sneaky smile and soft kiss. Reba moved off his lap and to the other side of the island towards the back door. Opening it, she turned towards him and motioned with her arm for him to leave. Brock got up and walked over to her with an over dramatic sad look across his features.

'Oh I see. You sleep with me and then kick me out the back door as fast as you can. You got what you wanted and then bang. I'm discarded. Well fine. I get it. You don't need to ask me twice' he wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye and thrust his head into the air with mock pride.

'Well if that's the way you want it…' Reba laughed, leaning against the edge of the door.

'I want you' he mumbled softly against her lips as he kissed her one last time and walked out. Reba wiggled her fingers in a goodbye as she leant her head against the edge of the door as well and sighed with quite contentedness.


	6. A Surprise

**A/N Thank you for baring with me…. Enjoy. Let me know your thoughts, as per. I love to hear them :D ) **

**MBRB'ox**

Reba applied a light layer of blush to her cheeks and finished applying mascara to her lashes. Her lips were coated with a layer of gloss, pulled in and rubbed to even out the tinted colour and a slight pout replaced her usual smile. She peered into the mirror intently looking for a flaw in her made up face but fond nothing. The years had taught her to apply makeup perfectly with that natural look to it. Finally satisfied that her hair and face were acceptable. She moved over to her wardrobe and picked out a turquoise dress, fastening a black belt around her middle to synch in her waist. Finishing off the look with a pair of black heels, she smoothed her dress in the mirror and sent Brock a text that she was ready for him to pick her up. She felt like she was back in college again, sending secret messages and sneaking past friends. Although this time she wasn't sneaking past friends, she was sneaking past their kids. The room was lit up momentarily with the wave of headlights passing over her window as Brock's car pulled up in front of the car. Taking off her shoes so they wouldn't make a noise as she tiptoed down the stairs and opened the door. Brock stood leaning against the rail of the front porch. His arms were crossed and one leg was casually crossed over the other. As she opened the door, he closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips. Reba giggled as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Pulling away trying to stop her girlish laughter, she placed a finger on his lips. Lifting one foot, she slipped one heel back on and then did the same for the other foot until she stood tall again and looked directly in his eyes as she was now the same height as her secret beau.

'You look gorgeous' he whispered taking in her gorgeous dress, perfect hair and kissable lips.

'You look pretty good yourself' she replied. His smart suit jacket and dark smart jeans. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she quietly shut the front door. It was only 10 at night but all the kids had decided that they were too tired to stay awake and had gone off to bed, leaving Reba to sneak out earlier then expected. He guided her to the car opening the door for her - apparently being with Barbra Jean had taught him some manners. That, or he was really on his best behaviour tonight.

'Where are we actually going? Are you going to tell me yet?' she asked. He had told her to dress smart casual and she just hoped that her dress wouldn't be too fancy for wherever they were going. It was strange, because if they were going to a restaurant, then how would he have been able to book a table without a certain time of when they would be able to leave. For all they knew, Kyra could have decided to stay up all night watching a teen movie, but this hadn't seemed to bother Brock when Reba had reminded him that their daughter was usually a bit of a night owl.

'I would tell you…but I don't want to' a sly smile appeared on his face as he told her that he just had a quick phone call to make and pecked her lips softly. As Brock moved away from the car and started to speak into his phone, Reba turned on the radio searching for one of the country stations that she preferred to the rocky stations that Brock generally listened to. Finding one, she sat back and allowed the beat of Kenny Chesneys 'Somewhere with you' to wash over her. She found herself singing along under her breath and nodding her head slightly with the rhythm of the song. She didn't notice that Brock had finished up his call and had come back over to the car until he opened the door and smiled at her gentle singing. He had always loved it when she sang along to the radio. It was like hearing a duet between her and the star who was singing. His own personal concert to get him through the day. She had the voice of an angel.

'Who where you phoning?' Reba turned her body towards him slightly so she could see his face lit by the car headlights and the shining moonlight that came through the windows of the car.

'Just someone. They didn't answer so I left a message' he threw her a quick smile and started the car.

It was a much shorter drive then Reba had anticipated, seeing as there wasn't really anywhere in the local area that they could eat other than small diners and cafes which wouldn't be open at that time of night, let alone require a 'smart casual' dress. So when Reba glanced around as the car pulled to a stop and realised that she was in a place that she had been a million times before, a small frown line appeared between her brows.

'Brock…'

'Hear me out' he quickly jumped out his side of the car and ran round the other side to open the door for the gorgeous red head that was still puzzled at his choice of location. She allowed him to take her hand and guide her out the vehicle onto the drive way of Brocks house.

'This better be good…' her voice was semi-dazed as she kept her eyes on the house in front of her. Why, of all places, had got her all dressed up just to be taken somewhere which, if necessary, required no clothes at all.

'It is. It really, really is. Just come with me' he guided her to the door but stopped before they went through it. Stepping behind her, he covered he eyes whilst being careful not to smear her carefully applied eye make up.

'What're you doing?' she asked, a small giggle falling from her lips as she held her hands out in front of her. She didn't need to. She knew the layout of the house as well as she knew her own mind and could walk round it blindfolded pointing out items of interest to anyone who was there. Yet there she was, holding her arms out, a smile plastered over her face and Brocks warm hands rested on her shoulder guiding her through the door and forward a little until she stood where she could see the whole of the living space.

'10...9...8...'

'Get a move on, Brock!' she laughed. She always had been impatient when it came to surprises.

'3...2...1...' He pulled his hands away from her eyes and replaced them around her waist, pulling her close to him.

In front of her, the whole living room had been scattered with rose petals. He knew they were her favourite flower and had brought 3 fresh bunches from the florist and carefully pulled the petals out so he could do the typical cheesy thing of spreading them around the room. The kitchen table had been moved to the centre of the room and had been set for a romantic dinner with lit candles in the middle of it. Next to the table was a picnic blanket with a plumped stack of cushions either side of it also set for a romantic meal minus the candles in the middle. Instead, Brock had lit small tea lights all around the edge of the blanket. Reba took in all the little things that he had done and turned in his arms to stare at him. How had he done all this? And had he left those candles burning the whole time they had been together? Was he crazy?

'Its beautiful' was all she could say, and kissed him lovingly.

'Well I wanted our first secret date to be one to remember' he smiled.

'Why the table and the blanket?' she asked a little confused. Brocks face lit up as she asked. He had clearly been waiting for the question. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the table.

'Well, this one is in case you didn't want to wrinkle your dress and were feeling mature tonight'

'And the blanket?' she asked as he pulled her over to said blanket.

'Is in case you're feeling… not so mature'

'And didn't mind getting my dress wrinkled?' she asked, a little twinkle in her eye.

'In case you didn't mind getting your dress wrinkled' he confirmed with a nod of his head. Reba looked between the two areas he had set up and then back again trying to make a decision.

'So what's your decision?' he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist once more and kissing the side of her head.

'Well…I don't want to get my dress wrinkled, but then again, but I'm not feeling so mature tonight' she frowned childishly making him laugh.

'I have another choice for you then' he told her. Reba looked at him, an amused look on her face. He had clearly really thought this evening out.

'And what would that be'

'You wear one of my t-shirts and we have the picnic' he beamed.

'Any shirt I want?'

'Of course. I'm not daring enough to tell you what to do' the couple laughed as Reba nodded her head yes and kissed him quickly before starting towards the stairs to pick a shirt and get changed. Brocks hand on her wrist stopped her though and he pulled her back towards him.

'I need to take some photos first' he winked as he grabbed the camera which lay on the table. Reba blushed and crossed her arms as he took a couple shots of her in her gorgeous dress and she soon loosened up, posing with him for photos with his arm outstretched taking photos of the pair, making silly faces, taking photos of him swooning over her and just generally snapping away. The stream of laughter from them didn't stop until they had taken way more photos then expected and Rebas stomach gave a loud involuntary rumble. With a final kiss and photo, she headed upstairs to get changed.

As she looked through Brocks draws for an oversized tee and through his wardrobe for a shirt that she liked, she glanced around his room. Although she had been here many times, she didn't often come up to his room unless she was just grabbing something or other. She noticed the picture of the two of them framed on his bedside table on the opposite side of the bed that he usually slept on. His arm was casually slung around her shoulder with a smile splitting his face and Reba was bent over slightly clutching her stomach. She couldn't remember the joke that he had told her, but she remembered that every time she had looked at him while Kyra held the camera, she had doubled over with laughter. Barbra Jean was peeking out from the couple with one of her signature goofy faces on. It was strange that Brock and Barbra Jean had been married at the time the photo had been taken, and yet it was Reba and Brock who were framed and placed on the bedside table. She put the photo out of her mind and continued to rummage for something to wear. She wanted to have something that would cover her completely as she was wearing no leggings or tights, but she wanted to look sexy and desirable at the same time for obvious reasons. A striped shirt caught her eye and she remembered Brock wearing it and her not being able to take her eyes off him. She slipped her dress down her body and stepped out of it, kicking it aside as she buttoned up the pale blue with black stripes. As an afterthought, she grabbed the black belt that she had worn with her dress and synched her waist in once more. Just as she was going out the bedroom door, she saw her black heels discarded on the floor and stopped. Finishing touches were crucial, as they say. Slipping them back on her feet, she made her way down the stairs, holding on to the rail as she went and carefully making sure that she didn't fall. Concentrating on her feet, she didn't see Brocks look of utter amazement as he looked from her black stilettos, up her long legs, over her curved thighs which were barely covered by his favourite shirt, over her perfectly proportioned hips which were shown off by the tight belt that pulled in her flat stomach, up her body over her cleavage that she had made sure was showing by keeping the top three buttons open and up to her flaming red hair and startling blue eyes.

She was gorgeous and she was his.


End file.
